


Vid: Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane - In This Shirt

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal





	Vid: Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane - In This Shirt




End file.
